sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:White diamond 777/Part 9: the reconciliation of ruby and sapphire
Sapphire, when he reached Steven's house, sat down in the armchair and began to cry, steven, when he saw her, he asked, worried, what is it, sapphire, why are you crying? And she replied "it was because of ruby, she screamed and pushed me" and steven gave her a sapphire hug to comfort her, but it was useless she was still crying, and came peridot and asked steven what did they do to sapphire? And he replied "ruby yelled and pushed" and steven said unable to bear the sadness "is making me feel bad" (beginning to cry) and peridot said "do not steven, do not cry, you know that if you cry (beginning to Let go of tears) I cry "and not knowing what to do the two stayed crying along with sapphire. And came pearl and asked them with much concern what happened to them, why are they like this? And peridot replied "we are worried sapphire, ruby shouted and pushed" and pearl said "you know, I do not like to see them like that, that's why I will prepare a sandwich, as I used to do to Steven when I was little" and peridot replied "thanks pearl "And steven said" thank you very much pearl "and came green agate and asked them what happened, why sapphire is crying? And pearl responded "ruby I scream" and then pearl came back with a tray with 5 sandwiches and she, peridot, steven, and agàta green began to eat. But seeing that sapphire did not eat steven asked him what sapphire you, you do not have And she replied, "If I'm hungry, even the sandwich looks delicious, but I can not believe that ruby will yell and push me," and green agate said, "Calm friend, I'm sure ruby will come at any time to apologize "And sapphire replied" thank you for saying that agàta verde, but if I look at my future vision that will not happen now at this moment ". He said "hello lapis" and lapis replied and asked "hello steven, because sapphire is not with ruby?" And steven replied "ruby yelled and pushed" and Pearl asked you do you want to eat? Leave a sandwich for you in the oven "and lapis replied" thank you very much pearl ". While on the ruby beach I was sitting on the sand crying and whispering "sapphire, please forgive me" and came amethyst and asked "what's wrong with you rub, why are you crying?" And ruby replied "yell and accidentally push Sapphire, and now he does not want to forgive me "and amethyst said" I'll go talk to her "and once in the house he saw that sapphire was eating lunch with steven, peridot, pearl, agàta verde and lapis and I entered and asked sapphire I can And she said "okey" and amethyst said "sapphire, ruby told me that I scream and pushed you accidentally and now you do not want to forgive her" and sapphire "oh heavens, I feel terrible, ruby now must hate me" and ruby came in suddenly and Said "I did not hate you sapphire, I love you" and sapphire replied "please forgive me ruby" and she said "do not forgive me, it was not my intention to scream and push you" and finally ruby and sapphire made the passes and ended up merging and all They said happy !!! Garnet and she replied "miss them a lot" and green agate said "I have a surprise ruby and sapphire, just wait for it to be night" ..... end part 9 A Category:Blog posts